


I'm Not Done

by KHA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mild Language, POV Clarke, Princess Mechanic, Raelarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHA/pseuds/KHA
Summary: Clarke awakes to one very feisty Raven





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided challenge myself to flip this creative writing assignment into a Princess Mechanic AU because I haven written in forever. It's rough, unbeated and kinda cheesy but I think it turned out okay.
> 
> Let me know what ya think!

“Don’t you dare, Clarke!”

Well, today was already off to a grand start wasn’t it? My sweet, beautiful girlfriend had was in a manic state over god knows what. I awoke to slamming cabinets and one very feisty Raven. She was being completely irrational and while not exactly surprising the level of anger was off-putting. 

Who is she right now? She’s acting like a complete b-. Deep breath, Griffin, you love her remember? You really do. 

“Baby, would you just relax and tell me what the hell is going on?” I urge as she begins to rummage through her purse hunting for her keys. The creases between her eyes crinkle up, her chest and cheeks are flushed, the vein in her neck protrudes; she’s absolutely breathtaking. The contents of her leather bag hit the table with a frustrated groan as she continues her futile search.

“Looking for these, babe?” I ask, dangling the keys from my position in front of the door. I know I shouldn’t be teasing her, she’s already angry but I can’t find it in myself to stop. A small smile pulls at my lips as I take in her flustered form. She turns her attention to me in a huff, quirking her eyebrow. 

Fuck.

“Oh, so this is funny now? Really?” her voice tinged with hurt but absolutely filled with anger and irritation. “Give me my keys, Griffin.”

“We’ve reverted to last names? Really, Raven?” 

If looks could kill, I’d have been vaporized on the spot as she shot her amber-tinged daggers at me. Her hand jolts out, grasping at air as I tuck the key to her Harley against my chest.  
“Not until you tell me what’s going on. Why won’t you just tell me what’s bothering you?” I reached out placing my empty hand on the side of her neck, teasing the wispy hair too short to be tied up in her ponytail.

“Give me my damn keys, Clarke,” her eyes are harsh as she smacks my arm down. My heart sinks at the trace of defeat in her voice.

Shit, I almost had her. 

Her walls are up, she’s on guard. I just don’t understand. At this point, I’m usually able to read her; to tell what it’ll take to push her over the edge. Calm and soothing doesn’t seem to be it today. She’s lashing out at me for no reason and I need answers.

“What did I do, Rae? Why the hell are you acting like this? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what the fuck is happening!” Part of me knows I’m losing control of myself but the beginnings of anger are stirring in the pit of my stomach; rationality be damned.I watch the strain of her muscles as she balls her fists. White knuckles clenching and releasing as she contemplates her next move. Unfurling her fingers, she delivers the lowest blow possible.  
Without a word she places it in my hand. 

A simple gold ring.

Our date engraved for the world to see. 

A solid reminder of my love and promise shoved right back at me. 

I don’t think I could’ve controlled the pain rippling across my face if I wanted to. My eyes water and my chest aches, I know pushed too far but I’m far too riled to stop now.  
This is Raven panicked and running scared, this isn’t what she wants and you know it. This is just her shield, Clarke. She loves you.

“Don’t do this. Don’t you dare throw my love in my face because you’re scared.”

“Keep it, Clarke. Let me through and give me my keys.” Her voice emotionless and flat as she reaches for her keys yet again.

“No, you don’t get to do that to me. You’re not going to walk away from this. From me. Not until I have some kind of fucking explanation,” I shout, slamming the keys down on the hall table. The threatening tears slide over my cheeks as I watch her eyes flit away from mine.

“I need space. I need to think. I-,” 

“You don’t get to push me away, Raven, not like this. Is whatever this is worth throwing this away?” I push, thrusting the ring into view, “because I’m not done fighting for you. You’re stubborn, hotheaded, and impulsive but I put up with that because I know it’s a front you use to protect yourself. I’ll never stop chipping away the walls you build or digging you out from under the doubts you have, even if you leave your ring on the table and walk out that door because I love you.” I step forward, testing her limits. I move to catch her eye, offering up a slight smile. “Please don’t let it to come to that. Honestly, it’d to be pretty pathetic to watch.”

Her lips twitch into an almost smile, tears tracking down her cheeks. 

I’ve got her. 

My reassurance finally cracked through the persona she wears. Her swollen lips tremble as her raises her eyes from the floor. This is Raven, my Raven. The girl looking back at me is the sweet, stubborn, witty smartass that I love with every fiber of my being. She is everything.

She steps forward into my arms, grasping fistfuls of my shirt as she clings to my shoulder blades. My arms instinctively go to her waist, drawing her impossibly closer before pressing a kiss to her neck.  
“She called again, didn’t she?” She answers with a silent nod without lifting her head from my shoulder as if she’s too exhausted to even bother anymore. I pull back far enough to catch her eyes, usually so bright and vibrant now broken and stormy. “I can’t watch you do this to yourself every time she decides she wants to fuck with you. The last thing you should have to fear is a call from your mother.”

“I don’t know what to do. She just makes me feel so worthless. Like all the sudden I’m eight again, trying to be enough for her and failing every time,” her voice sputters as she loses control of her breathing as her eyes find the floor again. “She’s my mom. Why wasn’t I enough?”

My anger boiled under my skin. I despise that woman. How anyone could look at Raven and degrade her to the point of self-loathing is beyond me. I pull her chin up and pushed our foreheads togther, holding her tear streaked face in my palms, “You are enough. You have always been enough, Raven. You’ll always be enough; don’t let her make you doubt yourself.” Her shaky palms find my neck and pull me closer.

“I love you, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a shot


End file.
